


I'll find you

by RickishMorty



Series: Hogwarts' Drabble [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, POV George Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 05:36:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickishMorty/pseuds/RickishMorty
Summary: George is thinking about Fred, some time after his death.





	I'll find you

I think I'm crazy. And I'm freaking glad of that, I think a lot less now. And then, they always told us that we were crazy, right?

The crazy Weasley twins ...

Mom miss you so much, you know? When I told her that at least she wouldn't have confused us anymore she slapped me and burst into tears.

But it was our mission, wasn't it? Always laugh, always, to defeat anger, pain, sadness... Death.

Percy. Oh God, Percy ... you've totally changed him. Feelings of guilt are making him disappear. He is always locked in his cheap apartment, he has not returned to the Ministry. He want to replace you as a member in the shop, you know?

Replace you... What a waste of time.

Do you know what I'm doing now? I'm lying in the garden in front of the house, under the sun. Well, I see it all gray, as if it were going to rain. For quite a while now.

You know, I think madness keeps me alive.  


I'm sick, I'm going to the kitchen. Oh, do you remember the clock with our faces? Your exploded. Mommy threw a pot at it, I think. It's been a while since we've seen it around.

I'm going to our room, i'm coming Fred.

Our room is intact, as it always has been. Percy brought a flower, put it on a windowsill.  
I push back the door, which closes, and I stop, next to the wardrobe.

  
Hi Fred. I knew you would came back, you know? The most important person in your life cannot disappear like that. Always find a way to return, it gives you signals, it always makes you understand something.

Pffr ... You're really crazy, how did it occur to your mind to cut your ear off ... spite to mom, huh?

And what the hell are those cuts on your arms? Those bruises?

I leave you for two minutes and you torture yourself? You're crazy Fred ...

  
Why are you crying?  


My hand goes up, brushing your hand, cold and smooth as the surface of a mirror.  


... Did you really die Fred?

… Really?

Has it really happened ...?

Yes.  
You're dead.

And me too.


End file.
